The Paris Case
by CrazyFinnishApple
Summary: The Chief told Max and 99 that they had to go to Paris cause there has happened some murders. And they got some problems. And does they release their feelings to each other ? read, you see what happens. Oneshot.


**Hello everyone! This is my first Get Smart fic ever. And before this i had just 2 stories. I hope my english is even little better than on them. Once i just went to youtube and i saw there some episodes of Get Smart and i fell in love with that serie. So i wanted to write something about it. I am not so good about writing Get Smart but i hope you like this. And would be nice to get some feedback or something. AND I DON'T OWN GET SMART (I HOPE I WOULD) (JUST KIDDING XDXDXD)**  
**And this happens in season 2-3.**

* * *

Max had just woke up. He was in his apartment. He was washing his teeth. So peacefully. But then what happened. He had toothbrush in his mouth. And his phone was ringing. He ran to the living room. He picked up the phone.

"Thish ish Maxh " Max said, toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Hello max. This is the Chief. You have to come here as soon as you can. I've got very important case to you and 99." The Chief said.

"Okay. I'll be there in sho shoon ash i can. Bye Chief. " Max said. And he didn't realize that he could remove the toothbrush from his mouth.

"Bye Max" Chied said and stopped the call.

Then Max went back to the bath room and washed his teeth and went to change his clothes. He took his blue suit. He even didn't eat anything. He ran to his car and he drove really fast to the CONTROL headquarters. He went to the Chief's office.  
He really didn't know what was this case about.

"Hi 99, hello Chief!" He said while walking to the office. He walked next to 99, and stayed on there.

"Hello Max and 99. I think you want to know something about this case. So there has been some murders at Paris. They are probably behind KAOS. There has been 4 CONTROL angets, 5 CIA agents and some random people murdered and tortured with really raw way. You see first they have kept the victims on fire. Not a long time but enough to burn some of their skin. then they cut their hands and feet away and for final, they probably put them on the water, they can't breath,  
and then they die. That's what happened to them. " The chief said.

99 felt shivers all around her body. She didn't like this case. Actually she hated this. And maybe little feared but she couldn't say it to Chief or definitely to Max. "So what do you want us to do ? " She asked.

"I want you to go to Paris and some way catch the killers. But you got to know that they are really dangerous people. You have to be really careful. "The Chief said.

"I am always careful, Chief. Am I 99?" Max said.

99 just looked at Max and little bit laughed. She didn't say anything.

"Where can we find the killer? Or killers? What are our covers?" Max asked from the Chief.

"Max and 99, you are going to go be on your "honeymoon " in Paris and your names are mr. Christian "Chris" Black and mrs. Julie Black. You can find the killer probably from some dark alley. We don't know how does the killer or killers look. So you have to use yours eyes and watch everyone who do you think it could be the killer. And your plane to Paris leaves today at 1 pm. So hurry. Go to your homes and pack up something you need. " The Chief explained.

One hour later. The time was 12.30 pm. Max and 99 were sitting down on the air port. Max didn't want anything to happen to 99 because of this dangerous case. He had to protect her. From everything.  
He had really loved 99 from the moment he saw her at the first time. She was so beautiful with her brunette hair, her awesome eyes and soft looking lips. He just had buried the thoughts that he loved her. He didn't admit it even for himself.  
And he didn't know what 99 would say if he just would go to her with saying I love you or something, that would be embarassing. He looked at the clock every minute. He was really nervous. He turned his head to 99 and looked at her without saying anything.99 turned her head to Max too. She looked at his brown perfect eyes. Max saw fear in 99's eyes. And he didn't like it.

"Max, i don't like this case. Somehow i'm afraid. I don't know why. " 99 told to Max.

" It will be alright, 99. it will." Max sighed and took her hand and squeezed hard. They were still waiting for that when could they get in to the plane.

"Fligth number 213 to Paris is about to leave. We ask the passengers to get up to the plane." Heard an announcement.

"I think this is our flight, 99" Max said smiling at 99. They got up and went to the plane. Max's seat was next to 99's.

They went to their places. 99 was thinking about everything. And she was really tired. She liked Max really much. But she thought that Max liked her just as a friend. Cause he never didn't say anything. Okay. they maybe sometimes went out together. But that didn't tell a lot. 99 wanted to be more than a friend to Max. But buried her feelings too. As Max did but 99 didn't know that. 99 wanted to sleep. She raised her head to Max's shoulder. And she took his hand without saying anything.

Max smiled to himself. He was still holding 99's hand even if she was sleeping. The flight was long. Maybe Max's should to get some sleep too. It took just about a minute and he was asleep.

The flight had been end. Max and 99 were on the taxi going to their hotel. They signed in to the hotel as Chris and Julie. As honeymooners. And that's why they had just one room. They entered to the room and looked around.  
They noticed one thing. There was just one bed. Not even a couch!

99 looked at Max and said: " Max you can take the bed. I will sleep on the floor. "

"99, I can't let you to do that. I'm on the floor. You're a woman. And I am a gentleman and I won't let a lady to sleep on the floor. I will be pleased to sleep on the floor" Max said with a charmy voice. Actually, he wanted to sleep on the bed but he didn't want 99 to sleep on the floor. That really sucks.

99 smiled at Max thankfully. She gave one of the pillows to Max. "Thank you Max. I'm glad you're here. "She said.

Max went to the bath room to wash her teeth and change his pyjama on. He looked at himself from the mirror. He was again thinking about 99. He changed his clothes and went back to the other room. He looked at 99.

"Good night Max" 99 said.

"Good night 99 " Max said. He was sure that he couldn't sleep. He turned off the lights. Then he went to the floor. He took the pillow under his head and tried to sleep. But he couldn't sleep. The floor was cold and the room was little bit cold. He didn't have any covers. And he was thinking about this case. About what happens if they're going to capture 99. Well hopefully not. Because she was Max's partner at CONTROL and she was beautiful and fun and clever and she had the prettiest smile ever.  
And Max really had to protect her. He could take all torture and everything. He got up to see if 99 was awake. She wasn't. He went to his suitcase and took a liquor bottle. He had to get a drink. He took a glass and poured the liqour to it.  
And then he took a cigarette. He lighted it. Then he accidently turned around the cigarette. And he put the cigarette on his mouth

"Ouchhhh!" He yelled quietly and took the cigarette away from his mouth because the cigarette had burnt his mouth inside. Then he turned it to it's right side.

He quickly took some liquor to his mouth just to relieve the pain. Then he heard some knocking from the door. Who the hell is behind the door on this time of the night. Max went to open the door. He even didn't realize to take his gun.  
He opened the door. There was two men with black suits. The other one took Max's hand and put a needle in it. Not a long time when Max was on the floor. unconsciously.

It was morning. 99 woke up on the bed. He looked at to the floor. Max wasn't there. He was probably in the bathroom or something.

" Good morning Max!" 99 shouted. She looked around. And no answer. "Max?" She called. She looked at him from every room. "Max?" She called again. She was really worries. This wasn't like him. He doesn't normally leave without saying anything. That was weird. Her agent instincts were awakened. She kept looking. Max's suit and shoes were away. Where has he gone. 99 changed her clothes and she went out of the hotel room. She went to the reception.

"Have you seen my ... husband Chris Black ?" 99 asked.

The receptionist looked confused. " How so ? Is he lost ?" He asked.

"Yes. Have you seen him here. Going away from the hotel or something?"

"Actually yes. He left at the night. With two black-suited men. He just left without saying anything." The

"Do you have any imagination where would they go ?" 99 asked.

"No" He answered quickly.

Very very very weird. 99 think while walking on the streets. She went to callbox to call to Max's shoe phone. No answer. As she thought. She was planning to call the Chief too, but she didn't have anymore coins. She really didn't know what to do. She was in Paris. Alone. Max wasn't there. She had to make some plan. But how ?. She didn't know. She walked around. And then she walked back to the hotel. She was so worried about Max. She knew there was something going on. Maybe the killers took Max. They had to know that Max wasn't named Chris, thay knew he was Maxwell Smart. Agent 86 from CONTROL. But how did they just took Max. Why not 99. 99 left the hotel. She had to find him. 99 would die if something would happen to Max. She would kill herself. Because She loved him more than life inside her heart. 99 sat down to the bed and thought. If would she go out finding him. That never works, too big area.  
Then she turned the TV on. It was an international agent channel.

"Hahaahaahahaa. CONTROL! We have got one of your best agents here. " They showed Max on the screen. " We want 50,000 dollars to release him. And we want just one agent to bring the moneys. And it is Agent 99"

99 looked at the TV screen. Poor Max. She thought. They showed on TV Max's torturing. How terrible. She went to her suit case and she took some coins and went to call box to contact CONTROL. She ran to nearest one call box. "Hello. This is 99. Is Chief there ? " She said.

"Oh hi 99. No he isn't. But he will be soon back. Oh there he comes. I'll give the phone to him" Larabee said.

"Hello 99. I saw Max on the TV. What the heck is going on ?" The Chief asked as he sounded like he was getting insane.

"Yes. I was just sleeping and I woke up and the morning and then he was gone. Poor Max "99 said quickly and upset.

"I don't think it's good idea to give the moneys. That is a lot of money..." The Chief said thinking about something.

"Chief! You can't say that. We have to get Max back! We need him. If I won't get the moneys from CONTROL, I'm gonna go to the bank and i'm gonna use my own moneys to get him back."99 said angry.

"99, I've got more better idea what should be working ..."The chief said. And he explained the plan to 99

"It waaaaas maybe this place. "99 said while looking at the door and knocking it.

Long blond haired boy came to open the door. He had black suit on. He was maybe 16-17 yerold. " You're looking for mr. Smart? You got the moneys?" They boy asked.

99 gave the boy one big red bag. She had closed it well. " Don't open it yet. it is so full, that the moneys can drop from there." 99 said and smiled.

"Yes, miss." The boy said, looking at back to other man who nodded to the boy. Then the man behind the boy took gun away from his pocket

"Lady, this way" He said smiling nasty.

"NO! You have to give me Max, I gave you the moneys! This isn't fair! "99 shouted.

The boy opened the bag. " Just fucking much of paper trash. How stupid do you think i am ?" The boy asked.

99 was just quiet. She left the room with following the man with the gun. They went out of the house. There was a shore. and a boat. one little white boat. 99 looked at the boat. She saw something.

"Max! You're alive."99 shouted happily. Max was all in blood and they had tie his hands and feet and mouth. She was running towards the boat. But then the man catched her up. He tied her too and put her on the boat.  
He taped a bomb to the floor of the little boat. Then the gun man just jumped in to the boat and started to row. He rowed a long time that there wasn't any houses near and he jumped out from the boat and swam to the shore.

Max put his head near of 99's hands (which were still tied up) that she could take his tape away . and so she did. And Max took 99's

"Gee, 99. How did you get in here? You saw me on the TV?" Max asked.

" Yes. Thanks heaven you're alive. How did they torture you. You look awful. I was so worried about you " 99 said while trying to release her hands. "Max my hands are free!" She yelled while opening her feet and then started to open Max's. She opened them.

" It wasn't the biggest pain that torturing. I was thinking about you. I just thought if had they done something to you. They would be all dead now."

"Max... That's sweet. But what are we gonna do now. We have a bomb in the boat with us..."99 said scared.

"I know" Max said and took the bomb and he throwed it so long as he could. He smiled at 99.

99 took some water and cleaned Max's cuts.

" Ouchh. 99, that really hurts" He said.

" It won't hurt a long " 99 said and cleaned them.

Max took 99's hands. He went closer to her. He took her into his arms.

"Max, I don't wanna ever lose you. I am your partner at CONTROL. And you're my good friend. My best friend. "99 muttered.

Max was bit surprised to hear that from 99's mouth. But he was positively surprised. He felt it was good. When keeping 99 on his arms he felt so well that he could do everything. He was so mad of happiness. He knew the reason.  
And it was 99. He just loved her more than everything. And he wanted to k ss her. Kiss her hard and slow. He wanted to feel 99 on his arms forever. He put his hands around 99 and squeezed her softy.  
"And I don't want to lose you too. You are very important to me and..." Max couldn't talk anymore because 99 pulled him for a kiss. Max felt shivers while kissing 99. That feeling was something you never couldn't imagine.  
The kiss was so soft, and good and it was so full of eagerness. They didn't want it to be end. Never. And they just continued it until Max broke the kiss. and he said: "99, that was the best kiss ever." Max said and kissed 99 again and again. Then they realized that they were in the middle of the lake.

"Max, if should we continue this case. Let's get back to the house and under arrest everyone at that house."99 said.

"Oh. Yes. This case. Of course."Max said.

They rowed to the beach. 99 took her gun away from her pocket. She looked at Max.

"What? I don't have my gun, they picked it up." Max answered.

99 nodded. They crept to the house. 99 took Max's hand. They walked to the front door.

"I don't think there is anyone inside. Maybe one man." Max opened it slowly. They looked at inside. "Would you believe 3 man? What about 6?" Max said watching all of the was at least 8 men front of the door.

"Drop your gun. Hands up. And no tricks." Big man with a gun said pointing at the gun to Max and 99. Everybody else had guns too.

99 dropped her revolver. Here we go, She thought. 99 and Max pulled their hands up. "99, do you have any plans ?"Max whispered to 99 hoping if she had any plan.

"NO TALKING!" The same boy yelled who had open the door for 99 earlier. And he hit Max's stomach because two men were holding Max that he couldn't move. Max collapsed to the floor.

"Max! Are you alright?"99 shouted. She didn't realize what the boy had say about two men came next to 99 and holded her.

"Don't touch her!" Max yelled anry. He didn't want anything to happen to 99.

The boy walked closer to 99. He kicked her to her feet. She went down to her knees.

"You shouldn't do that. You never shouldn't!" Max said, now more angrier than ever. But he couldn't move because the men were still holding his hands.

"Oh, you're our little hero man. You try to save your beautiful girl friend's life. So sweet. But it doesn't break my heart. Take them away.!" The boy said with annoying voice.

They walked around the house, and finally they stopped front of one door. What was that door. The men opened that door. There was really dark room. You couldn't see anything. They just throwed Max and 99 there. And then locked the door. 99 tried to find Max in the dark.

"Max, where are you?" She asked.

"99, I'm over here. come here. follow my voice" Max said slowly. Max got 99's hand. 99 just hugged him.

"Max, I guess this is it." She said with going down to the floor. She pulled Max with him and she put her head to Max's arms.

Max looked around finding an escape. Then he realized something. "99, I think we've got some hope. I've got my shoe phone!" Max yelled.

"Max! Of course, your shoe phone. Contact to Chief."

Max took his shoe away from his foot and then he started to call.

"This is 86 calling CONTROL, repeat, this is 86 calling CONTROL, come in CONTROL" Max said to phone

" Hello, is it you Max? This is the Chief. Why didn't you call me earlier ?"

"I didn't realize that i had my shoe phone. But we're bit like in troubles..." Max explained the situation to him.

"...I know there are some CIA agent's near. Agent 1234 and agent 4321 from CIA. I'll send them to help you."Chief said.

Then they stopped the call.

"What's up Max, what did he say?" 99 asked.

"uum, he is going to send some CIA agents, they'll be here in 15 minutes. They're on a mission here in Paris. And if we fail this we are fired. If we not we are not fired and we can stay here to tomorrow just looking around and so on.

"I'm sure we can do this" 99 said squeezing Max's hand. 99 almost forgot her all problems when she was near of Max.

They just waited some help on the cellar about a half hour. 99 was in Max's arms. They had nothing to do before agents 1234 and 4321 would become here. And that was when it happened. The door was just kicked to open.

"Come here!" Two men shouted.

99 and Max could hear somewhere a voice of a police car. They realized that they didn't get fired.

Max and 99 went back to the hotel. That case was succesfully done. They walked the stairs up and went to their hotel room. Max sat down to the bed. He had something on his mind.

"99, would you like to come for a drink with me ? If I'll pay ? "Max asked.

"Of course Max. I would love to. When we go ?"

"As soon as i change my clothes " Max said looking at his dirty and broken clothes.

"Me too." 99 said.

They were on a bar. There was some music on. They were taking some shots.

"99, would you like to dance with me?" Max asked seductively.

"Max, i never didn't know that you like dancing! Let's go then" 99 said confused. Max took his hand and he took her to the dance floor. They danced for many songs. That was an awesome ninght and they never didn't want to forget it. Then Max just pulled 99 closer and kissed her. He wanted to feel her awesome lips again. He kissed her so much that he couldn't breath anymore. And 99 put her hands around Max's shoulders. She was really close of Max. She wanted to tell something to Max.

"Max, let's go somewhere." 99 said and she took Max's hand. They went out of there and they walked to somewhere awesome place. That was the Eiffel-Tower. They were standing next to Eiffel-Tower.  
They were in Paris, the city of love. That as perfect place to tell something to Max.

"Maxwell Smart, Agent 86. I want to tell you something" She started. She looked at to his brown perfect eyes.

"Yes 99? "Max asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I..."She was trying to say but then she just kissed Max. Max put his hands to 99's waist. Then just continued their kiss.

Max broke the kiss. "I love you 99" Max whispered to 99's ear.

"I love you too, Max" 99 said and Max pulled her closer to him.

They went back to to the hotel. They were about to go sleeping. Max went to the floor. He was so happy just right now. He looked at 99.

"Max if you want, you can come here and sleep on the bed..." 99 said.

"No 99, I don't want you to sleep on the floor." Max said smiling.

"No Max, I meant you can come to bed with me." 99 said laughing.

"Do you want me there? Do you really want?" Max asked with a sly smile.

"Yes Max. I want you here" 99 said while opening the covers for Max.

Max did as she asked and he put her arms around 99. Max slid his hands to 99's breasts. It didn't mind 99. 99 just turned to Ma and she touched his chest and then gently moved her hands down.  
She touched Max's manly place. Max felt something so good.

"Let's make this memorable night"99 said.

**So. What did you like ? Send me feedback. I don't care if it's bad or good. Something. :D it's always good. **

_**-CrazyFinnishApple**_


End file.
